Currently, a touch screen made of glass is the weakest structural part of a large-screen terminal device, such as a smart phone. The touch screen may be easily broken when subjected to a strong impact, thereby causing unnecessary loss.
A protective structure of the terminal device generally includes three ways at present: secondary hardening of glass material, double-layer glass scheme, phone case and protection of other accessories. Herein, a process of the secondary hardening of glass material is complicated. The double-layer glass solution is applicable to an Organic Light-emitting Diode (OLED) screen, however it is very difficult to fabricate a display module matching with a double-layer glass. Generally, a user would take the phone case and other accessories to protect the terminal device, while these accessories are not applicable to a whole machine manufacturer.